


DON'T CALL ME SWEETIE!

by Auroraborealis22



Series: A SERIES OF IMPRACTICAL EVENTS [2]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroraborealis22/pseuds/Auroraborealis22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursday January 12th 2017. Four days after A Right Rigmarole. One drink leads to a second or maybe even a third when really it shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With fishnets on

As dusk slowly settled over the city the street lights began to come to life one by one spreading their illuminating glow through the city and on through the streets of the suburbs. Kim sat on the bus watching the traffic speeding past waiting to press the bell for her stop. Inside she was seething. She ground her teeth in announce as she stood up reaching to press the bell and caught a bloke in a suit and tie glaring at her, he clutched a briefcase in his lap.  
"What?" she asked, "You gotta problem?" the guy sunk back in his seat dumbly shaking his head " Well stop fuckin' staring then moron!"and she moved down the bus waiting for it to stop so she could get off. After the day she'd had the last thing she needed was some total loser giving her the death stare on the bus. She skipped of the bus and walked down the street digging her hands into her pockets. She crossed over the grass verge and headed toward a dimly lit block of flats. Walking through the swing doors into the foyer she headed for the lifts only to come to a stop when she read the out of order sign sellotaped to the door.  
"Fuckin' hell!" she exclaimed and gave a swift kick to the lift door. She turned and headed toward the stairs. At least she was only on the fourth floor. Reaching the door to her flat a few moments later she let herself in slamming the door behind her as she walked down the hall and into the small kitchen.  
" What's up with you?" asked her flat mate Lucy. Kim slung her keys across the counter top and dumped her bag on the floor.  
" Don't ask, just don't fuckin' ask! I've had a fuckin' shitty day. Some guy at work complained about me and nearly got me the fuckin' sack!"

 

"She deserved it." James said petulantly as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't you think that maybe you were a bit harsh?" asked Q.  
"I would'a done the same as Murr." stated Sal.  
"Well you didn't see her face when she came out of the managers office. She'd been crying 'cause her mascara had run. She looked like a panda."James just shrugged.  
"She should have been doing her job then, instead she was asleep on my bed, in my hotel room, with my tv on and she'd been eating biscuits 'cause there were crumbs on the sheets. "  
"Maybe she was tired, and....."  
"Oh stop defending her Q. If your job is to clean the room then you clean it, you don't take a nap."  
"You don't eat biscuits in a guests room either, it's unprofessional." Q shot Sal a dark look. God but he'd been like a bear with a sore head ever since he'd meet him at Nottingham station on Sunday evening. It hadn't helped that Q had booked a table at the Kitty Cafe in Nottingham. Sal had a total freak out and had refused to eat in the place. He'd gathered his food together and had stood outside on the pavement glaring in at Q as he had sat and ate his food while three cats walked in circles around his feet. You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife as they'd boarded the plane at the airport and when they'd got to the hotel in Glasgow Sal had gone straight to his room.  
"Where's Joe?" he asked. They were all waiting in the foyer of the hotel in Manchester to go to the arena for that nights show. Just then Joe appeared out of the lift.  
"Oh Joe you look like shit." exclaimed Sal. Joes nose was starting to shine red like Rudolphs," Oh my God Joe have you got a cold?" and Sal backed away, "Don't you come any where near me you freakin' germ infested asshole." and Sal backed away even further waving his arms in the air like he was shooing away the germs. Q rolled his eyes and turned to Murr.  
"She got fired then?"  
"No Brian she didn't get fired. I told the manager guy that I didn't want her to loose her job."  
"Oh Murray your all heart." Q added sarcastically as they left the hotel and headed for the arena.

"I need to get drunk!"Kim sat on the arm of the sofa still in her uniform eating the last bit of a microwave meal.  
"It's a Thursday night Kim, we never go out on a Thursday night, I've got work tomorrow and so have you. "  
"Throw a sickie."  
"I can't Kim. I've had too much time off this month already."  
"So, are you coming out or not?"  
"I dunno." Lucy shrugged.  
"Well while you think it over I'm gonna get this ugly as shit uniform off, have a shower and text some mates to see if they wanna come out."  
"Okay I'll come, but I'm not staying out after twelve. "  
"Why? Ya not Cinderella you know."  
"I told you, I can't afford any more sickies. I want to be back so I can at least have a few hours sleep before going to work."  
"Fair enough." Kim sighed swinging her leg over the arm of the sofa and standing up.  
Kim went to the kitchen and dumped the empty microwave container into the bin. From there she crossed over the hall to her room. When she and Lucy had moved in they'd decorated the whole flat together but not the bedrooms,they'd done those separately. Fortunately Lucy had talked Kim out of painting the whole room black. Which in hind sight Kim had come to realise was a good call. So she'd just painted the one wall black and the other three a midnight blue colour. Her bed was in the middle of the room against the far black wall. She didn't have a wardrobe the room wasn't big enough instead she had a clothes stand. On the right of the bed was a set of draws that she'd painted black and then painted a glitter top coat over. The top of the draws were covered with an assortment of half used candles mixed with Make-up and toiletries. Kim kicked her sensible work shoes under the bed, undid the poppers down the front of her work uniform and deposited it into the laundry basket along with her tights and bra. She pulled her long black hair out of the bun at the back of her head. Shaking her hair free she left the room for the bathroom.

As well as Lucy she'd persuaded three more friends to come out that night, and as she stood in front of the full length mirror in her room she could hear their voices as she put in the black nose ring. She stood back and looked at herself. Why couldn't she get a job where she could dress like herself all day she thought. The hotel job paid the bills but dressed in fishnets, tight leather shorts and a Motorhead vest top she'd more than fit in at any rock club or pub. She flicked her dead straight black hair over her shoulders, picked up her boots and went to join the others.  
Kim sat on a chair and proceeded to fasten the buckles on her chunky soled goth boots. A bottle of vodka was being passed round and Kim took a swig and passed it on. A spliff was being passed round too and she took a long drag before passing that on too.  
"So, the challenge tonight......." one of the girls on the sofa said turning to Kim.  
"We're not playing games again are we?"asked Kim  
"Sure we are, don't we always? " Kim shrugged. "The challenge tonight is..........to get off with the biggest douche bag you can find."  
"What dressed like this!" Kim exclaimed, "they'd run a mile when they saw me coming."  
" That's the whole point Kim. We all know these guys full into two categories. The ones that, as you say run a mile, or the ones that are up for it 'cause their secretly turned on by the thought that someone like you would go for them."  
"So this guy....."  
"Yeah you know the look. Smart/casual dresser, probably wearing something ridiculous but thinking they look cool. Short hair,clean shaven.He'll fancy himself as a ladies man, and believes he's the smartiest, most desirable and charming person in the place, but we all know he's just a right prick."  
"Where am I gonna find a guy like that in the pubs we drink in?"  
"If all else fails we go to the chessiest night club we can find and trawl around till we find one."  
"You make it sound like we're going down the shops not picking up a man." Kim said as she finished buckling her boots. She stood up the vodka bottle back in her hand. She swigged the last of it and then lobbed the bottle into the bin as she picked up her leather jacket.  
They all stood up and filed one by one out of the flat. Kim was the last but just as she got to the door she remembered something. She poked her head around the door and called after her friends.  
"Hang on, I'll catch up I've forgot me handcuffs!"

 

"Joes not coming." said Murr as he walked over to where Q and Sal stood outside Manchester Arena. "He wants to go back to the hotel and call Bessy. He doesn't think coming drinking with us is gonna help his cold, so he's gonna get some sleep and see how he feels tomorrow," Q and Sal nodded they'd both caught the slight rasp in Joes voice during the show and hoped he wasn't going to loose his voice.  
Q looked at Sal a knowing look on his face .Murr knew that Q and Sal just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep but he didn't, but without Joe he didn't want to go out on his own.  
"Come on guys," he pouted," just one drink, please." Sal shrugged his shoulders looking at Q. Quinn dug his hands into his pockets a none committal expression on his face.He just wanted to sleep.  
"You can pick the pub, please."  
"Okay, but only one you asshole." and Murrs face broke into huge grin. He was so confident that he could change their minds he hadn't even thought that they'd say no. Just then a cab pulled up. The three of them got into the back seat as the driver turned around.  
"Where to mate?"  
"The Salisbury mate."said Q. Sals eyes narrowed. The last time he'd gotten into a taxi with Q it hadn't ended well because he'd ended up stranded in Skegness. The only redeeming part about the whole rigmarole had been Dee and he didn't want to think about her.  
"If this ends badly Brian I will punch you."  
"Hey, Murrs the one who wants to go out not me. Anyway one drink isn't going to hurt is it?" Sals eyes clouded over, it never just stopped at one drink though, it always lead to a second and maybe a third.  
Murr sat between the two of them in the back of the taxi.  
"I'm hungry, can we maybe get something to eat guys?"  
"I can drop you off at Archies if you like?" the taxi driver said talking over his shoulder " It's just before the Salisbury. You wanna try the Daddy Burger it's amazing. "  
"I didn't think a burger was your thing Murr? I thought you were more into fine dining? said Q.  
"What do you mean a burgers not his thing...." snorted Sal, " he ate dog shit for Christ sake." the taxi driver eyed them through his mirror his eyebrows raised.  
"Yes", " Sal nodded at the drivers expression,"he's some kind of special, fuckin' special."  
"Yeah, " piped up Q "drop us at this Archies place then please." and the taxi driver silently nodded as he turned the car right onto Trinity Way.

" So what's buggin' Sal?" asked Murr . They were stood on the pavement outside Archies waiting for Sal. Q craned his neck to check on Sal and then came in low to Murr ear.  
" He broke up with Roz." Q almost whispered.  
"Oh man, that's too bad."  
"Seems like a messy brake up as well 'cause he ain't talking about it much. Not to me anyway, "  
"He's been very quite since you guys got to Glasgow. On stage he's fine but after, when it's just us he shuts himself off again. It worries me."  
"He'll be fine don't worry so much......shh he's coming."  
Sal appeared in the doorway.  
"Let's get to this pub then."  
"Yeah sure thing bud, this way. " and Q strode off in front followed by Murr and then Sal.  
Sal looked at the pavement as he walked he knew they'd been talking about him. He dug his hands into his pockets and followed them along the pavement. If he drew attention to the fact he knew they'd been talking about him then he'd end up saying some stuff he really didn't want to say out loud, at least not yet anyway. They turned into the quaint little street where the Salisbury was tucked away and headed toward the building with it's brown glazed tiles to the front and the sign across the door indicating that this was the Salisbury Ale House. Just as they were going for the door it opened before them to let out a couple of blokes in biker jackets. Murr stopped dead.  
"Oh my God Q, you've brought us to a biker pub, it's gonna be full of Hells Angels! I'm not goin' in."he added vehemently.  
"It's more of a rock pub than a biker pub there's gonna be no Hells Angels, promise." and Q gently squeezed his shoulder. Murr looked from Q to Sal who just shrugged his shoulders his expression giving nothing away.  
"I'm screwed if their are Hells Angels in side."  
"Why are you screwed more than us?"asked Sal  
"'Cause you two could probably get away with not looking out of place, but me......" and he looked down at himself. From his shoes, to his waistcoat, to his jacket, to his bow tie, "I'm dead!" he exclaimed as his arms fell limply to his sides.  
"Did he just compare us a couple of Hells Angels?" Q said as he reached for the door.  
"As good as." nodded Sal as he gently pushed Murr in front of him as they entered the pub.  
Murr tried to hide behind Q as they entered the pub. He was expecting that all eyes would be turned in their direction when they walked in but nobody batted an eyelid. He was slightly relived but a little disappointed too. Q went to the bar and Sal and Murr slide into a just vacated booth.  
The juke box was cranked up and playing some classic rock as Q returned with three pints of Old Perculier.  
"See it's not just a biker pub." and Q was right. There was a mixture of young and old drinkers who all seemed to fit in together. Old dad rockers mingled with young goths and there was a far few like the guys, just normal people having a pint in a good pub.

 

Kim stood in the ladies and peered at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and then lent in closer to the mirror inspecting her face. Her dark eyes outlined in black eyeliner, smoky eyeshadow blended up to her brows, her skin alabaster white which made the bright red of her lipstick that she'd just reapplied stand out even more on her full lips. She wore a studded chocker round her neck and matching studded leather wrist straps. She turned as Lucy came out of one of the cubicles.  
"Are you really going?"  
"I told you, " Lucy turned the hot water tap on at the sink she stood in front of."I wasn't staying out after twelve," she looked at her watch, "It's just after eleven now by the time I've called a cab it'll be nearly twelve by the time I get home."Kim pouted her lip out batting her eyelids ridiculously at Lucy.  
"I'm not nearly drunk enough yet to go home, please stay, pretty, pretty, please." She hoped she could change Lucys mind. Out of the five friends she'd started the night with only Lucy remained. Tina had hooked up with an ex boyfriend, that she had sworn she'd never get back with, not in a million years. Kim had caught them round the back of the last pub they'd been in. Not again, Kim had thought, every time they got back together it ended badly. Tina had told her the sex was amazing but the arguments were apocalyptic, and here she was just doing it all over again. Courtney and Shannon had meet up with some other friends whom Kim didn't particularly like, and so she and Lucy had left them to it, and now Lucy was bailing on her.  
"What about the challenge? "  
"Forget about the challenge, you won't find any douche bags drinking in this pub that for sure." stated Lucy.  
"We can go somewhere else then." she didn't want to admit anything to Lucy but seeing Tina and her fella had stirred something inside Kim. A wanton need to be with someone, the feeling seemed to curse through her body when she thought about sex and when that feeling was upon her it couldn't be quenched by her battery powered friend. She needed a man, douche bag or not.  
"You can stop looking at me like that," Lucy said her words bringing Kim back from her thoughts to her friends eyes, "I'm going home, end of." Kim folded her arms a cross her chest as Lucy went toward the hand dryer.  
"I'm staying." Kim said stubbornly and Lucy faulted slightly.  
"What, on your own? "  
"Oh Lucy I'm a big girl now you know. Listen I promise you that I won't go anywhere else I'll stay here till closing and I'll get a cab back home. I need another drink or two,"  
"Or three," finished Lucy. She sighed giving Kim a sideways look," Okay stay but don't wake me up when you come in later"  
"Promise." Kim smiled.  
They walked out of the ladies and Kim went and stood with Lucy outside as she phoned for a cab. They only had to wait a few minutes before the cab pulled up and Kim gave Lucy a quick hug before they parted. Standing in the cold night Kim realized she might be a little bit more drunk than she had thought. She swayed as little as she turned and re entered the Salisbury walking straight to the bar and ordering a pint and whiskey chaser. Kim shot back the whiskey in one and indicated for it be refilled as she took a long swig of her pint of Old Peculier. She turned and scanned the room. The usual crowd meet her gaze, but then her eyes were drawn to three guys sat in a booth over the other side of the room. Kim found herself staring at the exact type of man she'd been searching for all night. He stuck out like a sore thumb, what a complete and utter douche bag.


	2. wanna be sedated

Chapter two  
Kim reached across the bar for her second shot and knocked it back in one. She turned her attention once more to the three guys sat in the booth. Suddenly her brain cranked up a gear and she realised why they seemed so familiar. They were staying at the hotel, but more than just that, the balding guy was the one that had caught her sprawled on his bed having a little nap earlier that day. She recognised the guy with the hat too. He'd been stood near the managers office when she'd come out after getting a verbal warning. She'd pulled out the tears ticket and had chucked in a lot of shoulder shuddering sobs. It hadn't worked though and she'd emerged from the managers office with her mascara smudged and running down her cheeks for nothing.  
Kim took a long swig of the pint she held and contemplated her next move, all the while keeping one eye on the booth where they sat. Kim wasn't adverse to making the first move on a guy. She'd dated a few blokes in her life, the longest had been an eighteen month relationship she'd had with a guy she'd known at school, but that had ended almost three years ago now. At thirty she'd wondered if it was time to put away the fishnets and become more sensible, but then sensible just wasn't in Kim vocabulary. She'd reasoned if a bloke didn't like her for herself, with her nose ring and belly button piercing then he just wasn't worth it. In the three years since her last long term relationship had ended she 'd had a bit of a on and off thing with a guy at work who was quite into some kinky stuff. She wondered what it would be like to play a little kinky game with this guy. Looking at him form the bar she thought he wasn't have bad looking really in a way she just couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe it was the fact she was looking at him through beer goggles that made him seem more attractive than he would have done of she was sober. She took another gulp of her drink and realised all three were looking over in her direction. She quickly turned her head slightly in the hope that it hadn't looked too obvious that she'd been looking.  
"Think you've got an admirer." and Q nudged Murr in the ribs with his elbow.  
" She is so obviously eyeing you up Murray." chimed in Sal. Murr felt a bit flustered he giggled nervously looking over toward the bar.  
" Don't be stupid, "he exclaimed, "She's not looking at me guys. " and he twitched his neck as a smile spreading across his face.  
" Oh she most defiantly is my friend" winked Q, "Let's invite her over."  
"Oh no man don't." but it was too late Q was already up and walking over to the bar with their empty glasses. Murrs protestations were only a cover as he found the idea of a woman dressed in fishnets and tight leather shorts giving him the once over a huge boost to his ego.  
" Relax Murray," chuckled Sal," one look at your ferret face close up and she won't be sticking around for long."  
"I don't look like a ferret!"  
" Oh but you most defiantly do. You just gotta accept it and embrace the ferret."  
However Kim had seen Q get up and knew that he was coming over toward the bar so she'd moved away and had gone around the back of a group of people chatting. Q had caught a glimpse of her as she'd moved away, something in the look in her eyes was vaguely familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Q returned to the booth as Kim lent onto one of the pillars that was a little closer to were they sat.  
"Changed her mind about having a fumble with a ferret." smirked Sal  
"Oh no, " Q shook his head " She's over by that pillar, " and he nodded his head in the direction of the pillar Kim was using for cover as he placed their drinks on the table.  
Kim flattened herself against the pillar,drink in hand and looked right at Murr. James had raised his drink to his lips and spluttered into it as they locked eyeballs.  
He doesn't recognise me Kim thought. After nearly getting her sacked earlier in the day he didn't even realise. She should have felt bitter but she didn't. It was strange but she was actually warming to him.  
"Gotta make a call guys." and Murr stood up moving out of the booth, "I have a plan." and he walked off in the direction of the gents. Sal looked at Q and just rolled his eyes shaking his head.  
As James passed Kim he slowed his walk and looked straight at her, running his gaze over her face, down her neck taking in the slight peek of lace bra showing over the low cut vest top. He let his eyes travel back up so she locked eye contact with him and gave her a cheeky knowing grin before he moved passed her to the gents.  
Kim turned and watched him move through the gathered drinkers on his way towards the gents.She looked over toward the booth and saw Sal and Q huddled together.Q was leaning in close to Sal his hand on his arm. It looked like he was trying to watch what her next move would be without making it look like he was watching. Kim raised her glass to her lips and finished off the last of her drink. She set the red lipstick stained glass down on the nearest table and followed Murr out toward the loos.  
Q grabbed Sals arm even tighter, glee shinning in his eyes.  
"Holy shit! I just remembered where she looked familiar from," and he shook Sals arm with delight," The woman from the hotel who Murr nearly got sacked. It's her."  
"Oh dud I have a bad feeling this isn't gonna end well." sighed Sal.

 

Kim stood with her back to the gents door. If she went into the ladies she'd probably miss him, but did it look to obvious that she was waiting for him if she stood here?  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey sweetie." a voice spoke low into her ear. His breath was warm against the side of her neck and she jumped a little as she spun round. Did he really just call her sweetie? "I'm so sorry," James apologised, "did I startle you?" he asked, "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?"  
"Well you did nearly get me sacked today." he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kim, " but I suppose I really shouldn't have been asleep on your bed. Thing is sometimes they give you too many rooms to clean and not enough time. I hadn't had a brake since I started my shift." Kim shrugged her shoulders, why was she defending her actions when earlier she'd been so angry at this person for reporting her.  
"Well the least I could do is buy you a drink as a why of saying sorry, and no hard feelings" and he raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.  
"Okay, but not here. Too many eye balls darting about if you know what I mean. The Grand Centrals only round the corner, if you're up for it? Kims bravado was beginning to flow back.  
"Yeah sure. You lead the way. " and he gestured for her to go in front.  
"It's James by the way."  
"I'm Kim." she replied as they returned to the bar area.  
Murr followed Kim through the bar toward the door. Q and Sal still sat in the booth and watched speechless as he made to follow Kim out of the door. Murr turned gave the guys a nod a knowing smile on his face.  
" What the fuck! " exclaimed Sal, "did that just happen? "  
"Right!" exclaimed Q irritation laced through every syllable, "drink up Sal." and he tipped his glass back gulping at the drink as quickly as he could. Sal looked at him and followed suit. Q slammed the glass a little bit too harshly onto the table making Sal jump a little.  
"This is the last time I do Murray a favour. All I wanted was to go back to the hotel and sleep, instead I'm here in this pub when really I want to be in bed.....sleeping. Well, fuck him!"and he stood up as Sal finished his drink.  
"Yeah, fuck you Murray." Sal agreed and hitching his jeans up he followed Q out of the pub.  
The cold made them both shiver as the walked up the street toward the corner. They turned left and collided with about half a dozen woman. They were all dressed in identical over sized black t shirts with red stockings on and black stilettos. One had a red feather bower draped round her neck, another had a red lace bra over her t shirt, and another had a red satin basque over her t shirt.Three had red tutus on. One woman who wore a red tutu with the words 'Thank fcuk it's not me' in red lettering on the back of her shirt ran into Sal. Another woman in a red tutu with the words 'Fcuk it's me!' on her t shirt bowled straight into Q. 

In the Grand Central a local band were playing on the stage and Kim and James sat close together away from the stage with their drinks.  
"We don't have cable." Kim shrugged, "we only have freeview, that's me and my flat mate Lucy. We can't afford it. Pays shit at the hotel and Lucys on minimum wage. We wouldn't watch it anyway so it's pointless paying for somethin' we wouldn't use. Anyways I'd rather have a night out than watch telly. What sort of show is it anyway?" Kim didn't know whether she believed him or not. Some guys would say anything to impress but it was going to take more than being on the telly to impress Kim. One guy she'd been out with had bragged he was a roadie for a famous band only it turned out that although he was a roadie the band was a tribute act. She'd ditched him not long after. Any daydreams she'd had about quitting her job and going on tour with her roadie boyfriend had flown out the window.  
"It's a hidden camera show. "  
"Aren't those kind of shows, like fake? "  
"Not ours." said James shaking his head.  
"Oh I wasn't implying that it was" Kim saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Sorry, go on tell me about the show " and James proceeded to explain the show. "So at the end one of you gets punished, right? James nodded,"like how? What have they punished you with? James twitched his neck and smiled.  
" Well, I lost at strip high five and ended up naked in the street. I've been a human pinata and posed nude at an art class. My friends surprised a sky dive on me and I thought I was gonna die. I've had both nipples and my belly button pierced. I've got a tattoo of a sky diving ferret on my leg and they made me pose in tiny speedos in front of my childhood crush and that's only half of it the list goes on."  
"Do you still have the piercings?"  
"Nope, I took them out."  
"Shame......do ya wanna see mine?"and standing up Kim untucked her top from her shorts to reveal her belly button piercing at the end of the drop dangled a bat. James was taken a back slightly, it wasn't very often a woman thrust her bare midriff pratically into his face.  
He didn't know what to say and reached for his glass with a slight tremor in his hand so the drink sloshed as he raised it to his lips. Kim had got the second round in and had returned with a couple of vulcan mind probes. Kim tucked her top back into her shorts, and placing one hand on James shoulder she lent down toward his face,"I've got a tat too, but I'm not getting it out here." James looked into her smoldering brown eyes and his gaze travelled down her neck and on to her cleavage. He could see the creamy flesh of her breasts and as Kim moved her other arm running her hand along his thigh he watched as her breasts came together, straining against the lace of her bra. He gulped a mouthful of his drink and as Kim came in close she could smell the anise on his breathe. "Do ya wanna see?"and James just nodded.  
Kim sprung up and reaching for her drink she knocked the lot back and James, worried that he'd get left behind did the same. Kim slammed the glass onto the table and beckoned him with her right hand. The long back nails almost seemed to be shooting out an invisible thread enticing James to follow.  
Outside the cold hit James in the face and his breath billowed out into the cold night air. A group of people, a mixture of men and woman were gathered outside Archies which was a little bit further up the road. Kim grabbed him tightly by the hand and he was almost running to keep up with her as she strode off walking past the turning that would have taken them back to the Salisbury, carrying on straight ahead they passed underneath the train bridge and that's when Kim swung him around so his back smacked against the cold brick of the bridge. She stood in front of him and placed her legs either side of his, so he was kind of trapped. She rested the palms of her hands on the bricks either side of James face  
" What ya gonna do now? " she asked, biting on her bottom lip. Her nipples stood out like coat pegs and that was partly due to the cold and partly due to the growing bulge she could feel coming to life in his trousers.  
James snaked his hands around her waist trailing them down to her butt cheeks, he looked at Kim as she let her breasts push against his chest a smirk played at the corners of her mouth and her eyes seemed to dare him to go further.  
In any other circumstances Kim would have ended the game right there. They'd played this particular game once before but the objective that time had been to find a guy with the biggest beard they could find. She'd succeeded as well, but then she'd slapped the handcuffs on him and left him chained to a drain pipe. She'd only felt bad 'cause she had to buy new handcuffs. Kims breath was hot and steamy as she lent forward slightly and placed her lips on his. James pulse was racing as he felt her mouth respond to his, her tongue running along his lip and darting into his mouth. The kiss was long and hard and eventually Kim pulled away panting slightly, her red lipstick was smudged around James mouth and she reached to wipe his lips with her thumb.  
"So do ya wanna see my tattoo?"she asked and James just nodded. Kim slipped her phone out of her pocket and phoned for a taxi.  
"Taxi I'll be five minutes. " she breathed into his ear, "now where we're we......?" Kim questioned as her lips and mouth sort his again. Five minutes of intense snogging later and they were surprised apart by the loud honk of the taxi horn. They climbed in to the back seat and the taxi pulled away from the kerb heading up Oxford Street passing the Grand Central and slowing down as they came passed Archies.  
The large crowd of people was still gathered outside the burger bar and Kim craned her neck to look as they drove by, something was defiantly kicking off. Kim caught sight of the two guys that James had been sat with in the Salisbury. It seemed that they were involved in some way to what was going on with the group of people gathered on the pavement. Suddenly the guy with the hat took a full on punch to the head and Kim gasped as he went down like a skittle in a bowling ally, his head coming into contact with the pavement. James didn't see what had just happened and for a split second Kim contemplated stopping the taxi and going back to help. At that moment the taxi pulled away from the scene and Kim and James left the group of people behind. Too late thought Kim, and anyway what could they do? Kim turned to James and placing her knees either side of him on the back seat she began kissing him again as she teasingly sat in his lap.  
"No intercourse in the back of my cab please." exclaimed the Indian taxi driver.


	3. Turntables in her eyes

Chapter three  
Staggering out of the taxi into the cold night air James had a fleeting moment of clarity. What the hell was he doing? He didn't know where about's in Manchester he was the block of flats that loomed before him felt a bit menacing. James panicked thinking that maybe she was leading him into a trap and he faulted slightly in his step.  
"Hey," Kim laughed, " It's Okay. " and she reached out her hand for his. Slipping his palm into her firm grasp he let her fingers grip his own tightly as she lead him toward the illuminated entrance to the flats. Once inside the foyer she lead him toward the stairs.  
"The lifts are out of order again." Kim explained as she mounted the first set of steps still holding tightly to his hand, James followed trying not to stumble on the stairs as he kept up with her pace. Four flights up she turned down a dimly lit corridor stopping in front of a bright red painted door. Kim unlocked the door and pulled him in behind her. She pushed the door shut with one booted foot. James stood with his back against the wall as Kim came toward him.  
"Shhhh........." she said a finger pressed against her lips, " got to be quite, or my flat mate will go ballistic. " she giggled and swaying slightly she linked her arms around his neck pulling him into her covering his mouth with her own, as James pulled her top out of the back of her shorts worming his hands under the material. Her skin was warm against his cool hands and Kim took a sharp intake of breath at the feel of his cold fingers running up her spine and playing with the clasp of her bra.  
"Oh no, " she stepped back,"not yet." and she caught hold of him and guided James toward her bedroom door.  
She didn't switch the light on as she closed the door behind her. She knew her room off by heart and stepped over toward the chest of draws, her fingers found the matches straight away and she struck one and lit the assortment of candles on the draws. She took the lid off a small round tin and lit the candle in this too, as it took light and began to burn it enveloped the room with it's aroma. The flickering of the candle flames danced across the walls and Kim turned toward James. He was stood by the bed feeling a little self-conscious as Kim came toward him. He reached out to try and cup her breasts in his hands but Kim shook her head.  
"No touching, or I'll have to tie you up, unless you want me to tie you up? Would you like that? " James twitched his neck on his shoulders and just smiled, the right words didn't seem to want to form on his tongue. She gently pushed him down so he was sat on the edge of the bed. She stood before him and lifting her left leg she put her booted foot on the covers and proceeded to unbuckle the boot. Once done she kicked it off and did the same with her right boot. While she was doing this James found his gaze concentrated on the swell of her breasts as she moved. Kim undid the wrist straps and dropped them to the floor, next she undid her belt buckle, and undoing the button she slide the zip down on her shorts and wriggled out of them. Next she began to roll her fishnets down, over her hips, down her thighs down to her ankles and over her feet. James made to reach for her, he wanted to run his hands over the skin of her thighs, up toward the lacy black knickers sliding them under to fell the warm flesh of her butt cheeks on his hands. He locked eye contact with Kim and knew from the warning look she gave him that she wasn't allowing any physical contact yet. His heart was pounding in his chest, the need to touch seemed to fizzle through his body, but he wanted to keep playing the game, he gripped hold of the bed sheets bunching it up his fists as a way of stopping himself reaching for her. Kim watched him, he was doing well, she'd thought he would have crumbled by now. She took hold of the bottom of her vest top and deftly pulled it over her head slinging it over her shoulder as her body became free if it. She turned around then and James could see the tattoo. It was a black gothic butterfly with scrolling that entwined out from the butterfly toward her bum, inner back and under her arm to her breast. He couldn't help himself, and he reached out and traced his finger over the design. Kim turned around as James stood up and reaching for his belt she undid it. James quickly took his shoes off as his trousers fell to his ankles. Kim began to undo his waistcoat which fell to the floor within seconds, next she was unbuttoning his shirt, she'd already undone his bow tie. James arms flapped at his sides, he didn't quite know what to do with them. With the shirt gone James was stood in just his boxers his trousers round his ankles.  
"I didn't say you could touch." Kim teased as she ran a finger over his smoothly shaved chest and then moving on circling his hard nipple. James drew in a shuddering breath mingled with a slight giggle, and at that moment Kim pushed him back onto the bed covers. He shuffled himself up as she pulled his trousers away from ankles. Kim crawled up his body and stopping she hoovered over his chest as she reached toward the head of the bed and the velvet ties that already hung there.  
"I think you need to be punished, I didn't say you could touch did I?" and she gently wrapped the velvet cord around his wrists. He could have easily untied himself if he had wanted, but he didn't. Kims mouth came down on his then,and James responded his tongue finding hers, and all the while he was aware of her lace breasts pressing into him and her pantie clad crutch brushing up against the skin of his stomach. Panting Kim broke the kiss biting on his lower lip as she inched away from him sliding herself off the bed. She stood for a minute looking down at him and then disappeared out of the bedroom so quickly James was shocked. He had this overwhelming feeling that the guys would appear in the doorway laughing there balls off because it was all a joke. Sal would go down laughing and the others would follow. Did that make him paranoid.?  
In the kitchen Kim stood in front of the open freezer, and pulling open a draw she pulled out a bag of ice cubes. She slipped at least half a dozen into a plastic bowl and returned the others to the freezer. She held a bottle of vodka in one hand which she took a long swig out of moving toward the kitchen door she swallowed a mouthful of vodka. The toilet flushed and Kim stood motionless in the doorway of the kitchen swaying a little. The bolt clattered back loudly in the dark quiet of the flat. Lucy padded along the hall blurry eyed but stopped and turned to look at Kim. She was standing there framed in the kitchen doorway the light of the kitchen flickering behind her. Lucy took in the vodka bottle, the the bowl of ice cubes and the fact that she was only wearing her pants and bra. She didn't say anything, she just rolled her eyes and carried on towards her room. Kim shrugged to herself, clicked the light off and returned to her bedroom.  
James lifted his head slightly as Kim came back into the room. He looked so vulnerable lying there and Kim saw the relief on his face as she clicked the door shut.  
She placed the bowl of ice cubes on the floor by her draws and then climbed onto the bed so she was stood over him vodka bottle in hand swaying a little on the mattress. She took a long swig from the bottle and reached to put it onto her chest of draws, but lifting up the small round pot that she'd lit earlier which was now a pool of melted wax. She stood over him again and tipped the pot so that a small droplet of wax dribbled over the edge and then fell through the air . James eyes bulged as he watched the droplet of wax.  
"What the fuck! " he exclaimed as the wax hit his bare skin. A flitting moment of heat pulsed on his skin where the wax had hit. He'd thought it would burn but it didn't, he'd thought he'd be in pain, but he wasn't, and he was ready when the next drop hit skin feeling the quick hot sensation of the wax as it cooled on his skin. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it didn't burn and he realised he was waiting with eager anticipation for the next drop on his skin.  
He was looking up at Kim and after a few more drops she put the pot back onto her draws. She still stood above him and leaning forward she reached behind herself undoing the clasp on her bra, sliding it down her arms and dropped it to the floor. She bent forward with her hands on her knees and slowly ran her hands over her thighs up her waist over her stomach to glide over her breasts her fingers playing round her nipples then while still caressing one nipple she slid her hand into her panties. She touched herself then running her fingers over her moist wet folds her eyes were shut and James watched. Her lashes flickered and she bite down on her lip. Kim thought that if she wasn't careful she'd come undone before she finished what she'd set out to do. She withdraw her fingers from her panties and wiping the her fingers between her breasts she sank down to kneel over his upper thighs, his boxers and ever growing protruding bulge in front of her. She removed his boxers to set his quivering cock free. With one hand she cupped his balls, with the other she picked up an ice - cube. She flicked the tip of her tongue out teasing the very tip of his cock, but at the same time she ran the ice - cube over his balls. James whole body shivered and he could feel the goosebumps prickling on his arms at the coldness on his balls. She took the head of his cock in between her lips then. It was like the warm of her mouth soothed the cold of the ice - cube. Kim moved the ice - cube up his shaft running her tongue and lips over where the ice - cube had just touched his skin, he was moaning in between gasping and that spurred her on. She traced the head of his cock with the ice - cube and then took his full length into her mouth. She did the same action a few more times before she abandoned the ice - cube and just concentrated her mouth on his cock.  
Eventually Kim released his cock and then worked her way up his body, running her long nails over his skin and taking most of the dried wax off as she did it . She kissed his shoulders and moving to his neck kissed and gently bite her way up so she was looking him directly in the eye. His face glowed red, his eyes were squinted as he blinked rapidly at her. His eyes were moist and she didn't know if that was due to pleasure or pain. She planted a sloppy kiss on his lips and smiled.  
"I think " she said reaching to undo his ties," your punishments over. " and with that she undid the last of the velvet cords. With his arms free at last James didn't waste any time. He ran his fingers around the top of her lace panties and Kim helped as he removed them from her legs.  
Kim knelt forward on her forearms, knees close together her smooth bum cheeks enticing James gaze. He came up behind her and teased her moist opening with the tip of his cock slowly he moved himself in and out giving her a little bit more of his length with each thrust. Kim gasped and moaned, gripping onto the bed sheets. She could feel the growing crescendo zipping through her veins spreading out from her core to the very ends of her fingers and toes. She arched her back and James reached for her hair, giving it a gentle tug as he thrust himself into her. As much as Kim was enjoying the ride she needed more. She needed to feel his full length inside her.  
She flipped over onto her back and James took hold of her legs lifting her bum up slightly, and placing her legs onto his shoulders he came at her again.  
"Fuck me, fuck me hard." panted Kim. James picked up the pace. Sweat glistened on his forehead as he felt the rush of energy as he came. Kim gasped as ripple after ripple of pleasure coursed through her body. James slumped down to lay next to Kim. They both lay there for a while as there breathing slowly returned to normal. Kims mouth felt dry.  
"I could murder a cup of tea, do ya want a cuppa?" she turned to look at James. He blinked his eyes rapidly at Kim. He'd never been offered a cup of tea after sex before.  
"Yeah, sure why not."he shrugged.  
While Kim stood in the kitchen making tea James slipped into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. There were teeth marks on his neck and shoulders. Across his chest were the distinct whiles of finger nail marks on the shaved skin of his chest. He wondered if he could get away without the guys seeing any of these marks. He focused on his reflection in the mirror and smirked to himself. It was worth it though he thought giving himself a knowing smile. Kim sat on the edge of the bed in an over sized t shirt sipping at her tea as James came back into the bedroom. He was naked and Kim ran her eyes over his body as he came to sit next to her. She passed him a steaming mug of tea.  
"Let's see this tat then." James stood up and Kim moved closer to get a better look. She'd been aware of it earlier but had been to preoccupied to look properly at it. She traced her fingers over it and they were warm from the mug he'd been holding. "That's unfortunate, and this was done to you by your friend?"  
" Three of us got tattoos, 'cause we lost."  
"You didn't pick it yourself then?"  
"God no. I didn't know what the tattoo was till I took the cover off".  
"And your still friends with the guy who made you get tattoos?" James nodded " if any of my friends did that to me they wouldn't be my friend any more." stated Kim.  
She placed her empty mug on the floor and turned to look at James. He tipped his head back to drink the last of his tea and placed his mug on the floor as well. Kim stood up then and standing in front of him she reached out with her fingers to pick some stray candle wax off his chest. Her face was at a level with his, her black hair hung straight framing her face coming to rest just below her shoulders. She tucked her hair behind her ears flicking it back as she straightened up.  
"I think,"she began, " I could do with a shower.......care to join me?"and she raised a questioning eyebrow as she took hold of the hem of her t shirt and pulled it off over her head. She walked over toward the bedroom door and turning found James right up behind her. Opening the door she popped her head out. She didn't want another encounter with Lucy. Quickly she darted into the bathroom closely followed by James.  
"Have you ever done it in the shower?" she asked sliding the bolt across the door.  
"Yeah, have you?"  
"No, but there's a first time for everything isn't there?" she smirked as she stepped closer to James pressing her body against his, revelling in the way his cock was coming to life again pressing urgently against her body.

 

Later Kim stood in the draughty foyer of the flats. She'd put the t shirt back on and a pair of pyjama shorts. On her feet she wore Lucys ugg boots, her hair was still slightly damp from the shower she'd shared with James. She peered through the rain splattered glass of the swing doors out into the night. The lamp post outside the flats flickered and spluttered an eerie glow across the pavement and grass verge not quite reaching the street.She'd phoned for a cab and James was stood next her looking more than a little dishevelled.  
"Hey come here," he beckoned holding his arms out, "you must be freezing," and she folded herself into his warm embrace. Face to face Kim let him kiss her softly. She returned the kiss parting her mouth slightly letting his tongue run along her lip, soon there tongues were seeking out each others and Kim felt James slide a cold hand underneath her t shirt cupping the warm smooth skin of her right breast and teasing the already taut nipple between his fingers. Kim pulled away gasping as she'd caught sight of the cab pulling up to the kerb in the gloomy lit street. She was feeling a little sorry that he had to go. James had explained about the tour and that they were moving on to Birmingham in the morning.  
"Well " she said stepping back so James hand slipped out from her t shirt, "if your ever in Manchester again James, you know where to find me."  
"If I'm ever in Manchester again Kim, I will defiantly be on your doorstep for round two."  
"Deal, then."  
"Yeah deal." and with that he gave her one last lingering kiss and dashed out into the night and the waiting cab.

As James walked down the hall toward his hotel room he was halted in his tracks by Joes head appearing from behind his room door.  
"What time do you call this? " he demanded, "Where have you been?"  
"Go back to bed Joe, your not my mother." Joe scanned his eyes over Murrs face. Then reaching out he took hold of James face in one hand squeezing his cheeks together and rotated his face to the left then to the right examining his neck.  
"Looks like you been got at by a vampire! Does she like ferret blood?" James wriggled out of his grasp pushing his hands away.  
"Don't touch me Joe, your in quarantine."  
"I'm not going into quarantine I'm feeling better." but he didn't look better not only was his nose red but his eyes were red rimmed and slightly blood shot. Then his face started to crinkled up as he let out a almighty sneeze.  
"Your defiantly going into quarantine. Sal and Q will agree with me when they see you in the morning."  
"What makes you think there're gonna see me in the morning?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"They aren't here you know" James face feel, surely the guys were back, Joe must be mistaken.  
"Your not serious are you? I thought they'd be back way before me."  
"Well there're not." stated Joe, "Maybe this time they both got abducted by aliens." and Joe promptly shut his room door leaving Murr just standing there.  
He clasped his hands together behind his head and looked up and down the corridor not quite sure what to do. What could he do? he thought. He decided to go to his room and sleep on it. It would be fine in the morning wouldn't it? By the time that he'd crawled into bed he'd convinced himself there was a simple explanation. Was he worried? Maybe a little but he was tired too and as his eyes closed he slipped easily into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
